Raivyn
by Nahau Moondust
Summary: Abby has a new lab asst. who she becomes bff's with. What will happen when she find out her secrets and needs protecting. Pairings Gibbs/OC and a little Tiva. Please r
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Raivyn Storm Tempest fininshed packing her bags and took the to her car. Putting over $1000 in her purse . Raivyn got into her '66 Mustang that was sewly painted candy apple red and a new blac intero.

Aidan Willima her ex-boyfriend wouldn't be home till 11:00 P.M. Ther would be enough time. to get away. Raivyn already gave her boss twe week notice and that was three weeks ago.

Checking her car Raivyn foud a GPS locator under that driver seat. Gently taking it out so not to damage it she put it in the garage and place her cell phone next to it.

Raivyn finilly drove her car to the gas station and filled her tank completely full and left. Praying that Aidan Williams would not come after her.

Placing her hand on her stomach Raivyn smiled, "It for yuou Honey, I won;t ket daddy hurt you or me ever again.

**NCIS**

_3 monthes later_

Raivyn worked at local gas station for three monthes and finally got an intervewwith Dir. Vance at the NCIS headquaters she now sat across from the man that would tell if she got a had on a maroon dress suit, "Ms. Tempest, you have a dregee in forensic scince, but yet you want to be an assisrance," Dir. Vance looked confused.

"Yes. I should I might be a little rusty. I haven't been in a lab for three monthes," Raivyn moved a stranded of ebony hair away form her face, and tucked it behind her ear.

"I understand Ms. Tempest. Is there anything that I should know about?" Dir. Vance asked her.

Sighing knowing that she wouldn't be able to hid it forever. She was already slightly showing she took a deep breath, "I 12 week pregnant." she placed her hand genltly over her slightly swollen stomach. Dir Vance look at Raivyn surprised. THe woman had no ring on her finger, "Broke up," Raivyn explained seeing the look on his face, "He was abusive. I had to leave him fot the sake of my child. That won't be a problem will it?" Raivyn asked bittin her bottom lip.

"No. Not at all. I'll have you work with Abigail Scuito," Dir Vance said, "You can start tomorrow, if that alright."

**NCIS**

Getting her picture I.D. Raivyn then meeting the team, "Raivyn this is Specail Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Raivyn meet a man with short gray hair with cerlean blue eyes. She then meet a man wiht short broen hair with a wicked smile kind of eyes, "This is Special Agent Anothony DiNozzo."

"Careful his a player," a woman with an accent said.

Raivyn looked and saw a woman with long wavy brown hair and had necklace that had a Star of David around her neck, "Officer David, this is Raivyn Tempest."

"Nice to meet you, Officer David," Raivyn said holding out her hand to the woman.

Ziva took her hand and smiled, "Ziva please."

"And this is out computer tech, Special Agent Timothy McGee," Dir. Vance said as Raivyn released Ziva and then shook McGee hand.

"Ms. Tempest well be working with Abby in the lab," Dir. Vance said making Gibs look up from his paperwork.

"Abby works alone," GIbbs replied, but noticed slightly winced as she place her right hand over her slightly swolloen stomach.

"Not anymore," Raivyn blocked everything of the aguement. _If Aidan didn't start hitting me I would never had left, but he changed and i had protected the life carring inside me,"_ Dir Vance voice caught her attention, "You start at 0700.

"Yes, sir and think you again I look forward to working here," Raivyn shook Dir. Vanced dark hand.

**NCIS**

Abby was informed about her new lab assistance making her pout. Gibbs told her the she had black hair and blue eyes. Then Tony said they were more glaciar blue getting hom slap in the back of the head, "I don't care if a woman Gibbs I work alone."

"I know, Abby. Give her one month. If you don't like working with her I'll talk to Vance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Raivyn woke the next morning having to run to the bathroom to throw up, "Damn morning sickness," she then brushed her hair and teeth and then got ready for work.

Once at work Raivyn went down to the lab following Vance's orders, and came face to face with a woman dressed in gothic clothing, "You must be Ms. Abigail."

"It's Abby," the woman replied coldly.

"I'm Raivyn Tempest. I'm your new assistant." She then held out her hand to Abby who just stared at it. Protectively Raivyn put her other hand over her stomach and let the other hand drop to her side, "I know you're not thrilled, but I can assure you I'm a hell of a worker. The only mistake I made was dating an asshole."

"An asshole?" Abby actually smirked.

"Yes."

"Follow me I will show you around my lab. Vance made sure that you had a desk that already been brought down. I heard you met the rest of the team," Abby said and started to show her were everything was.

"Yes," Raivyn started feeling sick, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall," Abby said as Raivyn bolted out of the lab. Curious Abby followed her. Getting to the bathroom Abby found Raivyn's feet sticking out of a stole throwing up, "Are you alright?"

"Oh perfect," Raivyn heaved again, "I'm fine this is normal."

"Yeah right. Your sick, Raivyn," Abby said not thrilled that her new assistant was sick to her stomach.

"I'm not sick I'm pregnant. I'm 12 weeks along. I'm a single parent," Raivyn told her coming out of the stole to wash her hands and mouth out.

"Wow. Is that why you wanted this job?" Abby asked surprised as they walked out of the bathroom and back into the lab.

"Yes," Raivyn pulled her long ebony hair away from her face and Abby was surprised to see just how blue her eyes were.

"Tony was right you have amazing blue eyes. Glacier blue is was Gibbs called them. I believe them both."

"Gibbs doesn't like me much," Raivyn said as they entered the lab.

**NCIS**

Tony and McGee came in with evidence that Abby signed for as Raivyn came out of the office and put on latex gloves on and started to help Abby the best she could.

**NCIS**

"Abby the fingerprints on the cell," "Raivyn started, "Nobody in the Navy or the Military is a match should I try retired."

"No, try army."

"On it," Raivyn typed in Army and got a match within a few minutes, "You are so good."

**NCIS**

When Raivyn got home she saw her father waiting for her and he was watching an old T.V. show, "Hi Daddy," she said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Her father was in his early fifties and was so happy to have his little girl home even if she was pregnant, "How was your first day?"

"Long. I'm glad you taught me army time growing up or I would be so lost," Raivyn sat down next to him.

Raivyn's father, Dayan Tempest, was a retired Marine and was happy that his only child helped those who served the country that they lived in, "Take a shower. I'll heat up dinner for you."

"Thanks," she got up and took a long hot shower.

**NCIS**

Making sure all the doors and windows were locked Raivyn kissed her father and thanked him once more for dinner and went to bed. Crawling under the cover she let the sounds of the house sing her to sleep.

Raivyn knew when her father went to bed and the sound of his footsteps. He always checked on her and then went to bed. An old habit that Dayan Tempest started years ago when his wife, Christine, died living him to raise their daughter alone.

**NCIS**

Raivyn woke up to her father gently humming at 6:00 A.M. Smiling she got up and got dressed for work, "Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, Sweetheart," Dayan said, "Breakfast is almost done."

"Smells great I'm starving," Raivyn said as her father putting a plate of pancakes, eggs, toast, hash browns, and a glass of milk in front of her and then served himself.

"Thanks Daddy," Raivyn said.

"Not a problem. You eat up you're eating for two now," Raivyn's father looked at her and saw her smiling at him, "What?"

"I'm just lucky to have a father like you," she kissed her father's cheek making her smile as she started to eat, "Oh on my first day off I'm meals for you," her father laughed and started to eat himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raivyn wasn't feeling the greatest as she drove to into the Navy Yard, and parked. She went up to Vance's Office were Raivyn told Cynthia that she needed to speak with Dir. Vance. Few seconds later Raivyn was told she could go in.

"Raivyn what can I do for you? I hope working with Abby isn't too hard for you," Vance said with a smile.

"Everything's fine. I actually needed to tell you that I need extra time for lunch. I'm getting an ultra sound..." Raivyn started till Vance held his hand up to quiet her.

"Just bring in a note. If you need to leave early just do so. I'm a father I know that ultra sound are necessary," Vance said with a smile and he looked at the picture of his family that was on his desk.

"Thank you," Raivyn said getting ready to live, "I better go tell Abby."

**NCIS**

Going to the lab she heard Abby's loud music. Placing her thing at her small desk. Raivyn saw Abby playing a computer game and she smiled, "ABBY!" Raivyn shouted over the loud music.

Seeing her new dark hair friend Abby turned down the music, "What's up?"

"I'm taking an early lunch," Raivyn told her with a small smile.

"Why?" Abby asked looking at Raivyn whose long ebony hair was tied back away from her face.

"Getting an ultra sound," Raivyn smiled gently.

"I want to see a copy," Abby ordered with a smile.

"Not a problem," Raivyn said with a smirk on her face.

**NCIS**

"Abby, I'm headed to my appointment will you be alright till I get back," Raivyn's glacier blue eyes meet Abby's emerald green eyes.

"I'll be fine, Raivyn Go get to your ultra sound done. Drive carefully."

"Always," Raivyn said grabbing her bag that held everything she needed in it.

**NCIS**

"Ms. Tempest, the doctor will see you now," Raivyn put down the magazine that she was looking at.

The gel they put on her stomach was cold and made her shiver as they started the ultra sound, "It looks like everything is fine," her doctor said.

"Can I get a copy please and a doctors excuse," Raivyn said with tears in her eyes seeing her baby for the first time.

"We can do that," the doctor said with a smile.

**NCIS**

"What you got, Abby?" Gibbs asked coming in with Tony and Ziva.

"Bullets are the same," Abby said as Raivyn came back into the lab, "Raivyn, how did it go?"

"I got to go in this time next month," Raivyn said going into the office to put her things away.

"Raivyn, a man named Dayan called to see if you went to your appointment. Is he your boyfriend," Abby teased tying something in her mass specs.

"No," Raivyn said coming back into the lab in her white lab coat, "Dayan is my father. I'm staying with him till I can get a place on my own," Raivyn revealed, "My father was a Sergeant in the Marines of course if you ask him he still is," Gibbs looked at the swell of her stomach, "What are we doing?" she handed Abby a copy of the ultra sound.

"Trying to find out who killed Navy Petty Officer Marcus Johnson," Abby looked at it and smiled then showed it to Ziva who smiled slightly.

Hearing the name Raivyn's glacier blue eyes grew wide, "Marcus Johnson Navy Petty Officer for five and half years."

"Yah. How did you know?" Tony asked as Raivyn placed a hand over her stomach.

"I seen three years ago when he married my best friend, "Raivyn revealed, "have you talked to his widow, Madison?"

"We did," Gibbs told her, "I knew you were friends I saw a picture of you and her taken at her..." Raivyn jumped slightly when the cell phone in her pocket rang.

"At her wedding. Excuse me," she looked on the cell phone and saw a name that she feared AIDAN. She opened it she hit the disconnect button. Raivyn put the cell phone in her pocket saying a slight swear under her breath.

"You alright, Rai," Abby asked looking worried.

"Fine I got to call my father. Give me a minute and I'll help you in a moment," she went into the office and dialed her father. She didn't face them so Abby couldn't read her lips.

**NCIS**

Raivyn hurried out of the office, "Gibbs I need you to take me to my house. My father's not picking up the house phone or his cell that he takes with him everywhere. Please. My father always picks up when I call. I'm all he has."

"Give me your address, and I will go over there and check on him," Gibbs said as Raivyn wrote down the address and handed to Gibbs, "Now help Abby find this serial killer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs pulled up and saw a black Dodge 4x4 in the drive way. Somebody was home. The front door was slightly creaked open like somebody left in a hurry, "Dayan Tempest," he called inside. Nobody answered. He opened the door the rest of the way. He entered the leaving room, "Mr. Tempest," Gibbs called pulling out his gun.

A picture caught Gibbs's eye. Looking at it he noticed that it had to be of the whole family. Raivyn was just little girl. Raivyn had her mother's glacier blue eyes and her father's ebony hair.

"Mr. Tempest, I'm Special Agent Gibbs. I work with your daughter," Gibbs entered a bedroom that had to belong Raivyn.

The bedroom was amazing the walls were a pastel green giving the room a calming effect. There was a twin size bed up against the far wall. The bed had a homemade patch work quilt that had _Raivyn Storm Tempest _stitched lovingly into it. A Dell computer was in one of the corners of the room on an old desk and the printer was also a Dell that sat on a homemade table. In another corner there was an old oak bookshelf that had books on parenting and a book called 12,000 Baby Names. Other books were on science and forensic science. Gibbs saw two small dragon statues on a table next to the bed. One had a woman standing in front of a black dragon its' tail wrapped perfectly around the woman that looked like she was holding a red crystal in her hands. The other was a red dragon rearing up on it back legs ready to stack the woman that hand a sword in her hand. Its' wings showed battles the creature has won. Gibbs had to say that is way Abby and Raivyn got along so well.

Leaving Raivyn's room he entered another room. This was Dayan Tempest's room. He showed in his room he was a marine through and through and was proud of it. In the room on a table near his bed was a photograph of his wife and him on their wedding day and another photo of the family the same Gibbs found in the living room.

There was a struggle in the room. Books were knocked off the shelf. Everything was a mess. Dayan Tempest was shot his eyes were empty. This news was going to tear Raivyn up.

**NCIS**

Gibbs watched Raivyn's reaction when she heard the news. Raivyn fell to her knees crying tears falling from her eyes as her screams filled the small office that Raivyn shared with Abby "NOT MY DAD! PLEASE GOD NOT HIM!"

Gibbs had told many families members about the death of a loved one, but Raivyn's crying shook him to the very soul. He never seen a person so heartbroken, "Raivyn, look at me," he voice was firm as her now bloodshot eyes meet his cobalt blue eyes. When Gibbs saw into her eyes he saw somebody who grew up fast, "Did you or your father have any enemies?"

Raivyn sniveled trying to hold it together, "My father no. I have an ex-boyfriend. He thinks I'm his wife. When I got pregnant I left. His name is Aidan Williams. He called me earlier. He is the one I hanged up on. Aidan was abusive and I was getting ready to leave him before I found out I was pregnant," Raivyn said as tears started to flow once more, "Gibbs, my father was a hell of Marine will NCIS handle the case?"

"Gibbs, I'm sorry to bother you, but the bullet that killed Raivyn's father matches the bullet from Petty Officer Johnson and Major Haper that was recovered yesterday."

"Abby, get out of the way," Raivyn bolted past Abby and nearly knocking over Ziva.

"Will she be alright? She's been given a hard blow, and in her condition," Ziva replied worriedly.

"Abby, what time did Raivyn leave for her appointment?"

"About noon and Raivyn called me around 1300 when she got there. The traffic was pretty bad and I was a little worried. Why?"

"What time did her father call you?"

"Fifteen minutes after she left."

"Dayan Tempest was killed at 1330 according to Ducky. Gibbs said as Raivyn came back in, "Raivyn do you have a place to stay? A family member maybe."

"It was just Dad and me," Raivyn sniffed.

"NCIS is handling the case, but you can't handle the evidence. You can stay at my place," Gibbs said shocking everybody.

"Thank you," Raivyn replied, "I need to get some clothes."

"I'll have Ziva take you over there so you can get some clothes for yourself," Gibbs said. "Gibbs, I don't think that would be a good idea. I will just burst out in tears again going in there and seeing the crime scene tape. I can go shopping I have my credit card. When I moved back home I got I knew credit card," sniffling she rang her hand still upset about her father's death.

"Ziva, take Raivyn to the store to get some clothes from the store bring her back here," Gibbs orders.

"Right," Ziva said.

"Ziva, let her drive if you want to keep your car clean," Gibbs said making Ziva smirk.

"Come on, Raivyn," Ziva held the broken woman close as they headed to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs was having trouble sleeping so he checked on Raivyn who was sleeping fitfully in the spare bedroom across from his own. Gibbs heard her as she softly cried herself to sleep. Raivyn kicked the blanket off her and Gibbs had to smile. Covering her up again and smiled slightly at the woman who slept in the twin bed. Her midnight black hair was tangled and one hand was on her stomach and the other was lying next to her head palm down.

Entering the basement he started to work on his boat. It was about an hour later he heard, "How do you get the boat out of your basement?" Gibbs looked up and saw Raivyn looking down. He smiled at her.

"I haven't thought that far yet," Gibbs said watching as she came down the stairs, "You should be in bed."

"When I sleep I dream of my father, and I wake up then I cry. When my mom died. My dad became both parents. A week before Mom died Dad was discharged," Raivyn looked at the boat as a tear slid down her cheek. Gibbs pulled her into his arms and let her cry herself back to sleep. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried back up stairs.

**NCIS**

Raivyn went to work only to because Gibbs woke her up telling her to get ready to go. Raivyn put on a yellow paternity shirt and a pair of paternity pants over her slightly swollen stomach.

**NCIS**

"Raivyn, I'll take you up to Vance to see what he wants to do, but I'll inform him that your life might be in danger."

"Thank you," Raivyn replied softly and she sounded sad. Raivyn who had fallen back to sleep woke when Gibbs pulled into the Navy Yard

**NCIS**

Raivyn was setting outside of Vance's office biting her thumb nail completely off. Cynthiana looked at her worried.

Raivyn grabbed her stomach, "Cynthiana, call the hospital," she said as Vance and Gibbs came out, "Something's wrong."

Cynthiana grabbed the phone and called Bethesda. Gibbs helped her lie down on the ground.

**NCIS**

Gibbs was in the hospitals waiting room with McGee who was holding Abby's hand tightly. Ziva sat in a chair looking at her shoes hating hospitals. Tony was looking at the latest GMS magazine.

"Agent Gibbs," a female doctor came in she had long brown hair tied back. Slightly tanned skin with chocolate brown eyes, "I'm Dr. Mason. Ms. Tempest was on the verge of miscarriage. We were able to stop it. I want her to take it easy and see what happens. I want to keep her overnight."

"Thanks. I'll keep one of my agents here to keep an eye on things. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Dr. Mason said.

_"Dr. Mason you needed in OB."_ the income said.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs," Dr. Mason hurried away.

"Ziva, stay here with Raivyn. When she is discharged take her to your place then you are to let her stay there and rest while you return to the Navy Yard," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva entered the room Raivyn was lying in sleeping peacefully.

**NCIS**

Ziva was tired when Dr. Mason came in, "I thought you could use a cup of coffee," She handed Ziva a cup.

"Thanks," Ziva took the coffee from the doctor, "She hasn't woken up yet."

"The more she sleeps the better. I'm going to put a diet together that will help the baby'sdevelopment. It's strange how things like this brings friends together," Dr. Mason said as Raivyn opened her eyes

"Kayla Maria Williamson Mason," Raivyn said, "You told Aidan I was in D.C."

Ziva walk up behind Dr. Mason quit as a mouse, "You'll have to come back with me to NCIS," Ziva put the handcuffs on her.

Pulling Dr. Mason out in the hallway Ziva held in her iron grip getting out her cell phone and called Gibbs, "Gibbs, you need to get over here to Bethesda."

_"On my way. Call Tony and McGee," _Ziva hung up and called Tony and McGee.

**NCIS**

Twenty minutes later Ziva told them what Raivyn said, "Tony, take Dr. Mason back to NCIS. I'll talk to her when I get back," Gibbs went into Raivyn's room

Raivyn was sitting up wide awake," Agent Gibbs," Raivyn said looking tired.

"How are you doing?" he asked her moving a stray hair away from her face.

"She told Aidan that I was here, and I was pregnant," she started to cry softly, "The doctor I saw earlier was Dr. Winters," tears were now free falling, "What am I going to do. I'm tired if running."

"Don't run. I'll help anyway possible," Gibbs said pulling her into a hug and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gibbs went in to the interrogation room, "Dr. Mason you really pissed my team off."

"I have done nothing wrong," Dr. Mason replied.

"You broke doctor patient confidentiality. That there is a crime," Gibbs said setting back in his chair.

"Aidan asked me to call him if I saw his wife," Dr. Mason was trying to justify what she did.

"Raivyn is not his wife. Abby checked to see if she could find any proof if they were married and they are not. Never were."

"You're a liar," Dr. Mason's brown eyes were wide with surprise.

"No. I'm not," Gibbs said calmly. "He was being abusive to Raivyn I looked at her medical records. Raivyn had a broken arm, leg, and ankle. Had a dislocated shoulder since she been with your brother, and he caused a miscarriage and dislocated her jaw."

"My brother would never..."

"Raivyn's father is dead. So did her best friend's husband, and another Marine Petty officer all of them shot."

"My brother wouldn't hurt Raivyn; beside she always thought she was better than him. He just put her in her place," Dr. Mason's temper was raising.

Gibbs threw the pictures of Raivyn after a fight with Aidan, "The way I see it he wants to kill her," Dr. Mason didn't say anything she just looked at the photos, "She left to protect her unborn child from that man."

"Raivyn..."

"Raivyn knew what she was doing. If your brother kills a marine you will be held accountable for aiding and abiding a criminal," Gibbs said.

"Go to hell," Dr. Mason said setting back in the chair, "Lawyer."

"You better get a good one," Gibbs said getting up and left taking the file with him.

**NCIS**

Raivyn laid in the futon in the office trying to rest. Abby had lit some lavender candles and tried to help her relax. The music Abby put on was calming. She heard Gibbs come in, "What you got, Abs?"

"The blood found under Stg. Tempest nail..." covering her head she didn't want to hear the answer. Crying seemed like a good idea, but her pride didn't let her.

Raivyn looked to see who came in when she heard the door open, "How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked as Raivyn sat up with little difficulty.

"My hormones are going crazy, my father was killed and my ex-boyfriend is trying to ruin my life and his sister can't keep her big mouth shut. What do you think?" Raivyn's temper was starting to go south.

"You're pissed," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Beyond," Raivyn said hotly that surprised Gibbs.

Gibbs remembered that Vance told him that Raivyn Storm Tempest had a temper. He saw it once when Tony took her lunch from her.

**Flashback**

_Raivyn stormed into the bullpen eyes blazing, "Tony, keep your hands off my thing if you want to live." she grabbed the bag off his desk and looked inside making sure her lunch was still inside. It was gone, "Tony, this is what you're going to do. You are going to go to Subway and get me a footlong sub meatball marinara and you're going to bring it back untouched. You never become between a pregnant woman and her food."_

_"Boss," Tony said looking at Gibbs._

_"You heard her, Tony. It's coming out of your pocket. A pregnant woman has to eat."_

_"Tony you touched my lunch or anything of mine I cut off your reason to be called a man." Tony eyes flew open scared to death she would to as she said._

**End flashback**

She ripped him a new ass repeatedly until he never touched anything of hers ever again. Vance checked her references and found out that Raivyn was an intelligent woman but she had a small temper when it came to her things.

"Hungry?" Gibbs asked making her look at him funny, "Raivyn, you need to eat," Gibbs held out his hand.

"I'm actually starved," Raivyn took his hand, and smiled at him slightly.

**NCIS**

Raivyn ate the salad she order hungrily. Gibbs almost forgot how much a pregnant woman could eat, "I'm glad you enjoyed that," Gibbs said with a smile.

"I'm really hungry," Raivyn replied eating another forkful.

Smiling he enjoyed his meal Gibbs had to admit he was enjoying his time with Raivyn, but there was something he had to ask, "Raivyn, I need to ask does Aidan own a gun?"

Swallowing she looked at Gibbs, "Yes, a forty-four. He threatened me with it once, he once said that if I ever try to leave him he would use it to kill me," Raivyn started to play with her food with her fork, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Let's get a doggy-bag and get back to the Navy Yard," Gibbs replied, "Where it's safe for you and that baby," he pointed to her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Days went by and the case went cold. Gibbs told Raivyn that he would stay with her for a couple of days.

Raivyn was now twenty weeks along. Since her father was dead Raivyn got an inheritance of $250,000 and the house," she gasped, "Why would my dad leave me so much?" Raivyn asked out loud still in shock.

"I don't know, Raivyn," Gibbs told her as he drove her home.

"Gibbs do you thank you can help me pack up some of my dad's things. I've been thinking I could make his room into the baby's room."

"Your dad would have liked what you did for the funeral, and yeah I'll help you."

"Thanks Gibbs," Raivyn moved her long ebony hair away from her face, "I need a haircut. My hair growing like wildfire."

Gibbs laughed really, "Shannon's hair did the same thing."

"Shannon was a lucky woman to have a man like you," Raivyn's tears flowing freely from your eyes, "I don't understand why I ended with such a loser. Now I'm single with a baby on the way," she started to cry as Gibbs pulled into the driveway.

Putting the car into park Gibbs pulled Raivyn into his strong arms letting her cry.

"Everything going to be alright. You'll see," Gibbs said holding her tightly.

**NCIS**

Raivyn sat beside a lamp looking threw a baby name book. Trying to find a name. Gibbs was lying on the couch watching the six o'clock news "Gibbs, do you want some coffee? I can make some."

"You stay sitting. I'll make some. You been on your feet all day," he got up and made the coffee.

"Smells good," Raivyn placed her hand over her swollen stomach, "At least I can stomach the smell."

Gibbs smirked, "Tomorrow I'll bring the others over and help put the baby's room together."

"Sounds great," Raivyn replied, "Gibbs, I found a name for a girl you might laugh."

"What is it?' Gibbs asked looking her glacier eyes.

"Well I want something different especially for a girl. I was thinking Misty Storm."

"Isn't Storm your middle name?" Gibbs asked as she got up from her seat, and got two cups out.

"Yeah. Storm was my mother was maiden name. My mother wanted to keep part of her past when she married my dad. Her full name was Christine Marie Storm Tempest. Her maiden name became my middle name. I wanted my daughter, if I have a daughter, to have something of my mother," she said pouring two cups of coffee and handing one to Gibbs.

"That's sweet, strange but sweet. What if it's a boy?" Gibbs asked Raivyn wanting to know more about her.

"Not so surprising," Raivyn put creamer in her coffee

"You ruined good coffee. What's the name," Gibbs leaned over her. She could smell sawdust no doubt when he worked on his boat.

"Dayan Michael," Raivyn said making him smile slightly, "Dayan after my father and Michael after my grandfather's name. She put down the half drank coffee, "You're a good man Gibbs, but sometimes to get to know somebody you have to look past what you see in get to know the person better. I didn't look before I leapt and now I'm a single woman with a baby on the way. I guess my college degree didn't do me a bit of good. I can still do a lot for myself and I'm going to give my child the best life I can give him or her. I better get some sleep I have a lot to do tomorrow. Goodnight, Gibbs, and be sure you turn the TV off and check to make sure all the door are locked," Raivyn went into her bedroom.

**NCIS**

Gibbs lay awake after turning off the TV. What Raivyn said to him in the kitchen shocked him to the core. Why did it bother him so much and this woman was sleeping peacefully not far from him?

Gibbs sat up when he heard a noise coming from outside. He went to Raivyn's room and turned on the light waking her, "What's wrong?" she asked softly as she sat up.

"I heard something outside," Gibbs said looking out the window.

"It might be a tree branch hitting against the window. Dad always had to trim the damn thing every month."

"It's not the tree," Gibbs was still looking out the window.

Raivyn stood up her tired blue eyes looked out the window. The blanket fell away from her body revealing her silk navy blue nightgown, "Gibbs, are you sure," she stood up. The swell of her stomach was slight, but it was there, "What do you think it was?" her breast were fuller and was easily seen in the nightgown.

"I don't know," he turned and looked at her. Raivyn's ebony hair was slightly tangled her well sculpted legs showed. Her feet had pink insulated stocks with little white bunnies on them, "Cute socks."

"My feet are cold." Raivyn declared, "and yes they are cute," she smiled at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gibbs got Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Tony and went to go to Raivyn's house to help transform her late-father's room in to a nursery. Raivyn said that she would supply the food and drinks and help out with the small things.

Abby supplied the music which made Raivyn worry until Abby put Shania Twain in. Soon they were all laughing and talking about anything and everything.

Gibbs and Ziva were taking apart Dayan Tempest's bed. Raivyn and Tony packed books while Abby and McGee were taking the boxes into her leaving room after helping take the bed apart.

**NCIS**

When the pizza arrived along with soda all of them sat around the table laughing when the song changed to the Buckcherry's I'm sorry. The song filled the room. McGee asked Abby to dance which she accepted. They danced in the leaving room since all the boxes were now storied upstairs in the attic.

Tony and Ziva joined Abby and McGee. Gibbs looked over at Raivyn who was smiling . Gibbs finally asked her to dance.

**NCIS**

Tonight Ziva was staying the night with Raivyn. They said goodnight to everybody.

Ziva helped Raivyn, who was indeed showing, clean the dishes. They smiled, talked, and laughed.

"Ziva, correct me if I'm wrong, but are Tony and you going out?"

"No. We're not. Why?" Ziva asked looking a little confused.

"The way he looks at you. He looks at you with longing. My father always had that look when he was talking about my mom."

"What you see in Tony's eyes are lust," Ziva pointed out.

"Really. Maybe I should go back into wearing glasses," Raivyn pulled her long ebony hair into a long ponytail.

"You had glasses?" Ziva looked surprised.

"Use to. I had corrective eye surgery. I hated those damn things I saved up a lot of money in order to pay for it," Raivyn smiled sweetly.

"I think Gibbs is taken by you. You are very beautiful woman, Raivyn."

"I'm twenty-three years old and twenty weeks pregnant, Ziva. I never was pretty or beautiful for that matter. I'll never will be."

"Where's that fiery temper I saw a few months when Tony stole your lunch," Ziva replied when bullets filled the house.

Ziva got Raivyn on the floor covering Raivyn with her body being careful of the baby that Raivyn was carrying. Protecting her and the unborn baby from the rain of bullets.

Raivyn covered her head crying . The house her father gave her was destroyed. When the smoke cleared she heard Ziva ask, "Raivyn are you alright?"

"I think so," Raivyn felt Ziva get off of her grabbing her cell and called Gibbs.

**NCIS**

Within a half an hour Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were back at the house.

Gibbs saw Raivyn still shaken her glacier blue eyes were dim and showed fear, "Gibbs," she heard Ziva tell him what happened.

"Raivyn, you're staying with me for now on," Gibbs said helping Raivyn out of the house and into his car, "Right now I'm taking you to..."

"Navy Yard. It's safer," Raivyn finished placing both hands over her stomach trying to stop the slight movement in her womb.

"I'll call Abby to let her know you're there," Gibbs replied getting out his cell and called Abby.

**NCIS**

Abby sat with Raivyn in the office till Gibbs and the rest of the team came back from the house. Raivyn fell asleep on the futon in the office.

When the team entered the lab Abby left her office and hushed them telling them that Snow White was asleep in the office. Gibbs looked inside the office and saw Raivyn curled up on her side. It was past midnight and they were all tired but none of them could or would get any sleep when one of their own was is in danger, "I'm going to let her sleep for awhile," Gibbs handed Abby an evidence jar, "Figure out who this belong to."

Abby smirked, "My pleasure, Gibbs."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Raivyn woke up screaming Gibbs came into the office where she was sleeping, "Were am I?"

"You're at the Navy Yard. In the lab," Gibbs said looking at her in the eyes gently holding her face in his hands.

"Is Ziva alright?" Raivyn asked slowly standing up. Going into the lab. Seeing Ziva in the lab standing between Abby and Tony waiting for results, "Ziva, are you alright?"

Smiling at her blue eyed friend, "Fine. Dusty but fine." Ziva said when the computer beeped.

"I got a match Gibbs," Abby said typing, "It a semi automatic used in a robbery on a marine base three weeks ago the same gun that killed Petty Officer Marcus Johnson. We just got the video I'm putting it on wide screen."

"Abby, can you pause it," after Abby paused it, "Excuse me, Abby," Taking the mouse and the keyboard Raivyn zoomed the on the arm of the man holding the gun. There was a tattoo, "I know that tattoo," she moved back up next to Gibbs when she paled.

"Who is it?" McGee asked cautiously not wanting her to freak.

"Aidan. I knew he was dangerous, but I didn't think he was that insane," Raivyn felt light headed and fainted. Gibbs caught her before she hit the ground.

"Go get Ducky," Gibbs said picking up Raivyn and taking her back to the officer where he could lay her on the futon as Tony ran out of the lab.

**NCIS**

Tony returned to the lab with Ducky and took him into the office that the two women shared, "Abby, get a wet paper towel, and hurry," Ducky checked Raivyn's pulse as Abby hurried out of the lab.

Abby returned a few seconds later with a damp paper towel in hand and gave it to Ducky.

Raivyn was in a world of darkness. She felt no pain. No sadness. She wanted to stay in this world, but she heard Abby, Gibbs, and Ducky telling her to wake-up. Why would they leave her alone? She was tired and wanted to sleep for a few minutes longer but Ducky told her to wake-up and she had to try he was worried Raivyn could tell by his voice.

When Raivyn woke she saw Ducky's kind face, "How are you feeling, my dear," Ducky asked kindly.

"My head is spinning," Raivyn said looking at Ducky. Raivyn explained looking at him with a slight smile.

"You might feel like that. Are you staying with Jethro tonight?" Ducky asked concern clearly in his voice.

"Yeah," Raivyn sigh, "I think Aidan getting rid of everything and everyone I cared about. He did the same when we were together. Except he downgraded me," Raivyn was now crying in Abby's arms.

By this time Gibbs was slowly getting ate up inside. Remembering what took the most important people in his life, his wife and daughter killed when a drug dealer killed in NCIS that were guarding them, how Ari killed Kate, and Jenny Shepard died. Gibbs hoped that Raivyn would survive this; "Raivyn, are you going to be alright," McGee was worried about his new friend that he started to love like a sister.

"Ask when I'm not pregnant," she shouted making everybody jump. Raivyn's moods changed like the wind on a stormy day, "Sorry. My hormones are going crazy," she smiled as they all shrugged it off.

"Come on Raivyn," Gibbs said helping her up, "Ziva, I want you to stay with Abby. Tony. McGee, stay home tonight and keep your gun on you. Don't let anybody in you don't know."

"I'll call Sarah and tell her to stay in the dorm with the doors and windows locked," McGee got on his cell phone to call his sister.

**NCIS**

Raivyn fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillows. Gibbs made sure that all the windows and doors were locked and went down to work on his boat.

**NCIS**

Two hours past and Gibbs still worked on his boat. For some odd reason he couldn't sleep," You haven't slept yet?" Raivyn's voice was sweet yet serious.

"Couldn't sleep," Gibbs said looking up see her on the top step.

"How long did I sleep?" Raivyn asked coming down the stairs.

"Two hours here. An hour in the car and two and half hours at the lab," he stated at her. For some odd reason he wanted to hold her and kiss her. He hated the feeling he was having for Raivyn, because he didn't want to hurt her.

"I was thinking about the money Dad left me. Dad always wanted to open a restaurant. For Marines, Navy and Army. He wanted to call it Tempest; my mom told dad that what he should call the restaurant. After she died he wanted to buy a beat up old diner and rebuild it from the inside out. He talked about it all the time. He died before making that dream come true. I want to make a reality, and I want to think you for helping, but Aidan won't stop till his stopped or till he has me back. Gibbs if I carry full term and something happens to me I want you to find a home for my baby," Raivyn said near tears, "Aidan..."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Gibbs said grabbing her shoulders firmly and pulled her into the safety into his arms. There body fit perfectly.

"I believe you Gibbs. I do," Raivyn said breathed as his lips hovered over hers.

Gibbs lips touched hers gently. Raivyn barely felt it at first, but Gibb's kissed became deeper as Raivyn's arms wrapped around Gibbs's neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Raivyn woke up next to Gibbs who had his arm draped over her. Gibbs looked peaceful as he slept.

Remembering the sweetness of his kiss she sighed. Gibbs smelled of sawdust from working on his boat, "Gibbs wake up. We have to get to work," Raivyn said with a smile. She still had her pajamas on. They stay up most of the night kissing and talking till they both dozed off.

Gibbs opened his cobalt blue eyes. Smiling at Raivyn. Loving the smell of lavender next to him Gibbs leaned over her, "What time is it?" he asked her toying with the top button of her night shirt.

"It's 0600," Raivyn placed her hand over the swell in her stomach, "I believe the baby is moving."

Gibbs smiled at her, "Raivyn," he whispered placing his hand over her hand. Gibbs lowered his lips to her soft ones. Gibbs was gentle has he deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped from Raivyn's throat.

Gibbs unbuttoned her top revealing the swell of her breast under her black lacy bra. Gibbs lips left a trail of fire down her neck to her breast making Raivyn arch her back as he removed her shirt.

Finding the clasped to Raivyn's bra Gibbs easily discarded the flimsy undergarment. Running her hands threw his silver hair Raivyn moaned throwing her head back.

Raivyn was unbuckling his pants when the phone rang. Gibbs fumbled for the phone as Raivyn started kissing his neck, "Gibbs" he barely got out as Raivyn kissed his neck.

_"Keep your hands the hell off her," _a voice came in a harsh a tone.

Setting up leaving Raivyn in misery," Who in the hell is this?"

_"It's her husband, dirt bag,"_ the voice was harsh, _"Touch her again and I'll kill you and her,"_ then the line went dead.

Looking down at Raivyn who looked at him with passion filled eyes. Hanging up the phone, "Get dressed we have to get to the Navy Yard. Aidan just called," Gibbs said helping her up.

**NCIS**

Gibbs pulled up into his parking place with Raivyn in her car parked between him and Abby. Gibbs wanted Raivyn so bad he could taste it. If Aidan didn't call he would be buried deep inside of her.

Raivyn got out of the car and looked at Gibbs. She felt guilty by the way she acted. She was not an easy woman and didn't jump in bed with any guy that kissed her. It took Aidan two and half years before she let him sleep with her. Looking away from Gibbs her glacier blue eyes filled with hurt. Raivyn knew she put Gibbs in danger.

Once in the elevator Gibbs looked at Raivyn and asked, "Raivyn what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Raivyn looked away from him.

Gibbs wouldn't take that for an answer. He hit the emergency switch stopping the elevator, "What's wrong Ria," he used the nickname that Abby sometime used for her.

"I'm ashamed of myself. I'm not easy. I put you in danger, Jethro. I don't jump in to bed with any man," when she tierd to hit the switch the elevator Gibbs lips touched the corner if her month.

"I know you don't jump in bed with anybody either, Raivyn," gentle kisser her.

"I put you in danger," Raivyn kissed him back near tears.

"I'm in danger every day I come to work," Gibbs' hand went to the small of her back pulling her so close she could feel his arousal.

Raivyn kissed him back full of passion. Pulling away with strength she didn't know she had, "The others must to be wondering where we are."

"You're right," he kissed her one more time before turning the elevator back on.

**NCIS**

Raivyn was working on some files Abby needed done when Vance came down, "Raivyn, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little tired. Since I can't work on the case since it was my house that got shot up Abby gave something that needed to be done so I can still work," Raivyn gently placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach

"I heard about you house, I'm just making sure you weren't working on the case."

"Don't worry I know the rules," Raivyn turned back to the computer.

Gibbs came in as Vance was leaving, "How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked putting his hand on her shoulder that didn't go unnoticed by Vance as he left who thought Gibbs was just being friendly.

"Tired, and a little hungry," Raivyn said with a smile, "I'm just finishing up. Then I was going to get something to eat"

"Be sure you do. Your eating for two now," his hand went to her swollen stomach and smiled when he felt a little kick, "A litter fighter you got in there."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**4 weeks later**

Gibbs came back up from the lab to see Ziva on the phone, "So you haven't seen Dr. Mason for two weeks. Do you know when she's going to be back... Thank you," hangs up.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked as Ziva picked up the phone to call another led.

"Head," Ziva replied dialing the number. But she hung up and cursed in Hebrew.

"Boss, I got Kayla Mason's address," McGee handed him a piece of paper as Tony came back into the bullpen.

"McGee you're with me. Tony I want you to find out everything you can about Aidan Williams and put a bolo out on him. Ziva..."

"Keep checking," Ziva finished picking up her phone and dialing somebody who owed her a favor.

**NCIS**

Raivyn came back into the lab seeing Abby typing away on her computer, "Abby don't you ever eat," Raivyn asked looking at Abby, who just smiled.

"I'm fine Rai," takes a drink of Caf-Pow, "What about you?"

"Just got back from the Cafeteria. What do you want me to do when I get finished with the paperwork," Raivyn looked at her gothic friend.

"I'll find something for you to do," Abby had a mischievous smile on her face. Making Raivyn roll her eyes in a playful manner.

**NCIS**

Gibbs was getting information from Abby when Raivyn came out of the office to go to the restroom for the umpteenth time, "Hey Raivyn." Raivyn was now twenty-four weeks along she still managed to take his breath away.

"Gibbs, how's the boat coming along," Raivyn replied with a smile making Gibbs give in of his famous smirks.

"Quite nicely," Gibbs said smiling. Knowing very well that on more than one time when they were down in the basement they ended up making out while working on his boat.

**NCIS**

Raivyn fell asleep working at her desk while finishing up paper work. Abby let her sleep for awhile. Gibbs saw her when he came in, "How long has she been asleep?"

"Ten minutes. I'll giver another five. The baby's been moving a lot. I heard she's staying with you," Abby teased him playfully.

"You going somewhere with this, Abby?" Gibbs gave her a stern look.

All he got was Abby famous smile, "Do you want me to go somewhere," Abby smirked, "Just keeping an eye out on my girl."

"Abby, the bullet."

"It matched to Aidan William's gun," Abby headed to the office to wake up Raivyn, "I'm still running the finger prints from Raivyn's house. A lot are from her and her father. It's their house so that doesn't surprise me. So I'm checking her father's cell phone that was on the floor next to his body."

**NCIS**

Raivyn sat in front of Gibbs at the dinner table. Raivyn was now at thirty weeks along and she would start crying at the smallest thing. She was finally able to return home after Gibbs and the team fixed up every hole that was made inside and out.

Aidan had killed more of Raivyn's friends or people her father knew and all were in the Marines or Navy, "I should have stayed with him. This would never have happened."

"What?" Gibbs looked surprised, "Raivyn if you stayed he would have killed you and the baby. You can't blame yourself."

"Why? My father is dead. Aidan never would have killed him or anybody else," Raivyn started to cry.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to her. Pulling her into his strong arms where she felt safe, "Never blame yourself for what that son-of-a-bitch has done or will do. If you do, he wins," Gibbs voice was stern his eyes were loving.

"The only good thing that came out of my relationship with Aidan was this baby," Raivyn wrapped her arms around Gibbs. The man she was standing with right now she was starting to have strong feelings for that started the night they kissed and the feelings were only going to get stronger, " I wish he had lift me alone. Jethro, what am I going to do. By now he knows I'm pregnant. I'm tired of hiding from him. He's going to want to see his daughter," Raivyn's tears started to fall from her face. Weeks ago she found out the gender of her child and was happy to know she was going to have a little girl.

"He will never get near Misty. I won't let him," he kissed her tear stained cheeks. Then her lips.

Kissing her fully on the lips. Raivyn held Gibbs tight not wanting to let go. She didn't understand why she had these feelings for him but she did.

Pulling back to catch their breath. Raivyn looked at her stomach, "Jethro, feel right there. She's moving."

"Yeah she is," Gibbs said placing his hand on her stomach, "Rai, everything is going work out just fine. I promise."

"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep," Raivyn said with gentle smile as she touched his face and then kissed his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Raivyn was getting ready for work when Gibbs pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, "Do you know how lovely you are?" he kissed her again.

"Jethro," she breathed and returned the kiss him back, "We better get going. I still need to get my shoes on," she gently pushed away.

"You're right the sooner we're at the Navy Yard the safer you'll be," Gibbs kissed her neck while he still stood in front of her. Gibbs gently unbuttoned her shirt revealing the swell of milk filled breast.

"Jethro," she moaned as he cupped one in his hand. Raivyn started to unbutton his shirt slipping her hands onto his chest. She felt safe in his arms. She also felt loved, but she was still too afraid to tell him that she was in love with him.

Something was thrown through the window shattering the glass breaking them apart. Gibbs saw a grenade with no pin, "Raivyn..." before he could say anything else it exploded knocking Raivyn out and dazing Gibbs since they were at least three feet and a wall blocked Raivyn from the blast.

Shaking off the daze Gibbs grabbed his gun as a masked figure walked toward Raivyn. Seeing a handgun Gibbs didn't think twice about firing his gun hitting the man in the head.

When the man fell to the ground Gibbs crawled over to Raivyn. She was wet between her legs she was in labor. Getting out his cell phone and dialed 911, and told them what happened, and told them to hurry.

**NCIS**

Gibbs paced in the waiting room when his team showed up along with Abby and Palmer.

Ziva was looking at her shoes. Tony was leaning back; his head was against the wall. McGee was comforting Abby. Ducky was watching Gibbs pace while Palmer was getting them drinks.

"What taking so long?" Gibbs asked.

"According to what you told us they may have to do a caesarean," Ziva pointed out, "My mother had one."

"How is she?" Tony asked looking at her.

"Fine she lived another twelve years."

"The baby," Tony asked sitting up all the way.

"I'm here aren't I?" Ziva looked at him with fire in her eyes as she smiled, "There will be a small scar on her stomach nothing much."

**NCIS**

Hours past when the doctor came out, "Raivyn Tempest," Gibbs and the others looked at the female doctor. She had on blue scrubs her black hair was streaked with white. Her green eyes were kind.

"How is she?"

"She's awake. We had to do a caesarean. The new born is healthy. It's a girl. Once she heard the baby was alright she asked for Jethro Gibbs," hearing this Gibbs swallowed hard.

"I'm Jethro," Gibbs swallowed hard again.

"This way," the doctor said leading the there.

**NCIS**

When Gibbs saw Raivyn he took a deep breath. Raivyn looked pale, her glacier blue eyes looked tired, "Raivyn."

"Jethro," she said weakly. One of the doctors finished stitching her up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How are you and the baby," on cue Raivyn's doctor brought the baby in hospital crib and all.

"Look what I did. My little Misty Storm Tempest," the doctor picked up the little pink bundle that held the baby and handed it to Raivyn.

"Misty, is strong Ms. Tempest," the doctor said.

"Dr. Winters can you have the rest of my friends come in. I want them to meet my daughter," Raivyn smiled as she looked at her little miracle that she brought into this world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Seeing the baby they all agreed she was the most beautiful baby they ever saw. Few hours later the doctor told them they had to go. Gibbs told them that he was staying with Raivyn because he didn't want her to be alone.

The doctor smiled at him as the rest of the team walked out. Abby smiled taking one more look at Misty before meeting up with the others.

**NCIS**

Misty slept in the hospital crib. Raivyn looked at her daughter as Gibbs came back with a cup of coffee," You don't have to stay, Jethro."

"I'm staying, Raivyn. The person who threw the grenade was Aidan. Her wanted you back so bad he was willing to put Misty in danger," Gibbs replied.

"Oh my god. I got to go some place so he can't..." Raivyn stated.

"He's dead. I shot him. He came after you and I had to protect you. You went into labor and he didn't care. You no longer have to run. Kayla Mason was found a block away in a getaway car. She's in custody. I asked Agent Balboa to take care of that. We have enough evidence to put her behind jail for a very long time," Gibbs watched her face and saw some relief.

"Thank goodness," Raivyn sighed, "Jethro, if it's not too much trouble. Is it alright if Misty and I stay at your place? I know having a baby around your place is going to be a bit hard, but, I have a big hole in my wall."

"Raivyn, I wouldn't want anything more. You can stay as long as you like," Gibbs said, "Misty and you," he finished as Misty started to cry.

**NCIS**

Gibbs got out Kelly's old bassinet for Raivyn to put Misty in. Raivyn was ordered to take it easy and get plenty of rest.

Gibbs took a few days off to help. He would pretend to read the newspaper while Raivyn breastfeed Misty. Gibbs would help give Misty a bath and help change her diapers.

One day when Gibbs came home he found Raivyn out in the backyard as Misty slept, "Raivyn, what's wrong?"

In the last few weeks Raivyn had decided it was time to tell Gibbs how she felt even if he didn't feel the same, "Jethro, I need to tell you something. I hope you understand, but I got to tell you something. For some time now I...I have fallen head over heels in love with you. I love you Jethro. I had to tell you even if you don't..."

His lips touched Raivyn's soft warm ones. He hasn't done that scene Misty was born he didn't realize how much he missed it. He also knew that if he did kiss her it would go further, "Raivyn, you know about my track record, but..."

"I'm not a redhead," her eyes were hazy with passion as she looked up at him.

"To hell with your hair, I love your hair. It's black silk. Your skin like smooth as ivory, I have fallen in love with you. The reason I haven't kissed you is because I knew what would happen, "Gibbs said as she laid her head on his chest, "Let's go back inside and check on Misty," Gibbs said putting his hand on the small of her back.

Raivyn checked on her sleeping daughter to find her sleeping peacefully Gibbs looked at Misty who had mess of black hair on her small head, "She's still asleep," Raivyn said taking the baby monitor with her as they went to Gibbs basement, "They finished my house today, but I would like you to move in with Misty and me, but I'll understand if you don't want to," Gibbs was about to say something when a cry could be heard clearly through the baby monitor.

**NCIS**

Gibbs stood in front of Shannon's grave, "Sorry, I haven't been here for awhile," he removed a few weeds in front of her name. He did the same to Kelly's grave, "I could really use an angel right now."

"Gibbs," he turned and saw Ziva standing not far from him.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" Gibbs looked sternly.

"I saw your car," Ziva said truthfully, "Gibbs I'm not blind, and I can see the way you look at Raivyn when she walks into a room. She's a lovely woman, but you're afraid you'll hurt her if it doesn't work out."

"Ziva..."

"Gibbs, I learned to move on a long time ago. You will never forget Shannon or Kelly, and I'm sure Raivyn won't mind if you have a few photos out of Kelly. I could never forget my mother, sister, or my insane brother. Just like you won't forget about Shannon, Kelly or even Kate. So what she's not red head. She might be younger who cares."

"Ziva, it never works out," Gibbs replied.

"It never works because you don't let it. This is also might come as a shocker, but making love in the same bed that you slept with Shannon is kind of a turn off to women. Buy a new one if you ever remarry." Ziva said sighing

"Ziva, it's not that easy," Gibbs said walking over to her.

"Why? Tell me, Gibbs. You think she'll think less of you," she pointed to Shannon's grave, "or Raivyn will think less of you. Do you think Shannon wants you to be alone? Maybe she sent Raivyn to you, but you're too blind to see it," Ziva spat out, "Gibbs don't you get it, Raivyn looks at y..."

"I'm older than her," Gibbs said harshly.

"She doesn't see an age. Raivyn sees what's inside. The real Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You saved her life and the life of her child. You gave her a reason to live. When she first came I saw pain in her eyes. Now what I see is amazing, happiness, laughter, and she's a fighter. Most mothers are. Shannon won't mind if you want to move out of the house or have Raivyn and Misty move in with you, and when she looks at you it's completely love and so much more," Ziva turned around to leave.

"Ziva," Gibbs said making her turn back around, "Thanks," Ziva just nodded and turned around and walked back to her car and drove off. Turning to the tombstone that read Shannon Gibbs, "Honey, I think I got the message. I will always love Kelly and you, but I have to move on, and a pray this time it will work out this time."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Next Day**

Gibbs was looking for an engagement ring for the love of his life. He wanted something special so he dragged Ziva and Abby with him, "I done this four times, and I still don't know what I'm doing."

"Gibbs, I say a simple diamond ring with something engraved inside," Ziva said.

"Ziva, that's a great idea," Abby replied with a smile.

Gibbs still looked uncertain and looked at them, "Do you at least know her ring size?"

"Not at all," Gibbs sighed.

"She wears four and half," Abby said gently. Gibbs and Ziva looked at her, "That was the size of her class ring. I saw it when she was pregnant. She needed my help when her fingers were swollen."

Gibbs, Ziva, and Abby looked at the ring for a good hour. Till Gibbs spotted the ring he wanted, "Excuse me miss," Gibbs said getting the woman's attention of the woman who worked behind the counter, "Can I see this ring," he pointed to the ring he was looking at.

It was an amazing ring. A simple diamond with a sapphire on both sides. Abby and Ziva walked up beside him, "Gibbs, you're going to spoil her aren't you," Ziva smiled at him.

"What do you think?" the woman asked handed the ring to Gibbs.

"Perfect," Gibbs said, "Do you have it in four and a half?"

"I believe we do," the woman said, "The woman looked until she found what she was looking for, "Here it is."

Paying with a credit care. Gibbs prayed that Raivyn would say yes. Leaving the jewel store, "Good luck, Gibbs," Ziva said.

"Abby, Ziva thanks," Gibbs said.

**NCIS**

Raivyn was nursing Misty when she heard a gently knock, "Want to see who's at the door?" She cooed at her little girl.

Looking through the window she saw there was a man that made her pulse race. Opening the door to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Raivyn's blouse was still halfway open, "Jethro, come in," she pulled her blouse closed, "I was nursing Misty. She still hungry."

Gibbs kissed Misty on the forehead, "How are my two favorite ladies?"

"We're both good. Come into the leaving room. I want to finish feeding her before she starts crying," Raivyn sat on the couch and reopened her blouse once more and moved her bra out of the way and Misty latched on.

Once Raivyn finished feeding Misty she gently patted her on the back till a little burp came out. Gibbs watched as Raivyn put her sleeping baby in her crib.

Gibbs returned to the leaving room with Raivyn who buttoned up her blouse just above the breast. Sitting down on the couch Gibbs pulled Raivyn on his lap, "You look amazing Raivyn you know that," he kissed her neck.

"You're the one who's amazing, Jethro," Raivyn sighed as Gibbs continued kissing her neck. It has been seven weeks since they touched each other in any inmate manner.

Gibbs stopped kissing her and they looked at each other, "Raivyn, there's something I want to ask you," Gibbs looked at her.

"What's that?" she laid her head on his shoulder listening to the beating of his heart.

Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, "Raivyn Storm Tempest. The first time we meet you wrapped me around your finger. You got into my heart. Will you marry me?" He then opened the box.

Shocked flooded her face then surprised, "Are you serious, Jethro?"

"Yes," Gibbs looked in to her glacier blue eyes.

"I love you so much. I million times yes," she kissed him with passion as he slipped the ring on her finger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Three months Later**

News traveled fast through NCIS. Gibbs was also legally adopting Misty. Tony still couldn't believe it. McGee was still shocked, but wasn't surprised; Ziva smiled knowing all along what was going to happen.

Gibbs called his father Jackson, to come and meet his bride-to-be, "Dad, yes she very sweet. Sweeter than sugar," Gibbs said as Raivyn came into the room wearing a black cotton robe watching him, "Dad, you'll like her," Gibbs smiled when he saw her, "Dad, just come to D.C. and I'll pick you up...Dad I got to go...Bye."

"Do you think your dad will like me," Raivyn asked as Gibbs walked up to her and started to open her robe revealing nothing but her nude body.

"He'll like you," Gibbs said and started kissing her neck as one of his hands went to her bare breast and then traveled lower making her sigh.

"I thought I satisfied you last night, but I'm enjoying what you're doing," Raivyn was going to melt as she started struggling with his pants.

**NCIS**

Gibbs was whistling when he walked in, "Good morning," he said to Tony, who looked up at him.

"Morning, boss," Tony looked at Ziva, who had a smile on her face, "How's Raivyn and Misty?"

"Fine. My dad is coming up to meet them," Gibbs started on his paper work.

"Gibbs, Ducky wanted to know if he could bring a friend to the wedding," Tony told his boss.

"If he wants," Ducky was Gibbs's best man. Abby was Raivyn's maid of honor.

"Tomorrow we have an appointment to getting our gowns fitted," Ziva and a woman named Lexia, the one who gave Raivyn the courage to leave Aiden were Raivyn's bridesmaids. Tony and McGee were Gibbs groomsmen, but Ducky was Gibbs's best man.

"Abby and I are meeting Lexia for lunch," Ziva reminded Gibbs.

The rest of the day was pretty lazy. Of course they believed a lazy day was a good day.

**NCIS**

The next day Gibbs got fitted for the tux and then had to hurry and picked up his dad.

On the way to Raivyn's, where he lived now he had to tell his dad one thing, "Dad, Raivyn is much younger."

"How old?" Jackson asked.

"She just turned twenty-four last week. I know what you're thinking, Dad," Gibbs said when his father looked back at him.

"You mind telling me, son. She's a child," Jackson said shifting in his seat.

"Raivyn started working at NCIS to work alongside Abby. As I got to know her. I found out she's a collage Grad. Has a temper if you bad mouth her or steal food as Tony found out, and she has a baby named Misty."

"Did the baby come before or after you got together?"

"She was pregnant when we got together. Her ex-boyfriend was trying to kill her. I was her ride to and from work because of the SOB. I was there one morning, and we were kissing when he threw a grenade through the window. She went into labor, but she was knocked out. I shot the man who tried to kill her. They gave her a C-section, and I got to thinking how much I would miss her long ebony hair, ivory white skin, and her glacier blue eyes. Then it hit me. I fell in love with her. All I ask is for you to meet her. I promise you'll like her."

"And her daughter?" Jackson asked.

"Misty. I'm planning to adopt her. Just wait and meet them," Gibbs pulled into the driveway.

"Alright. I trust you, son," Jackson got out of the car, and went into the house, and heard Raivyn gentle laughter filling the room, "Now that's an angel laughter," Jackson said making her slightly jump when she heard a voice behind her.

"Rai, where's Misty?" Gibbs asked kissing her neck as she sat on the couch.

"Sleeping. I just put her down for a nap," Raivyn stood up and looked at Jackson, "Jethro, who is this good looking man?"

"Raivyn this is my father, Jackson," Gibbs said, "Dad this is Raivyn Storm Tempest."

"It is nice to meet you, Ms. Tempest," Jackson said with a smile.

"Please call me Raivyn or Rai," she said with a smile as Misty hearing Gibbs's voice started crying, "I better go see what Misty wants. More than likely her Daddy," she looked at Gibbs with a smile with her blue eyes twinkling with laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**1 wk later**

Ziva, Abby, Lexia, and Raivyn were finishing up the last of the plans of the wedding. Coming home after a long day of planning Gibbs was there with Misty in his arms when she came in, " Sorry, I'm late, Jethro. Lexia's dress was a size to small," Raivyn said as Jackson came into the room, "Did daddy spoil you today. Did you already eat? I can make something real quick."

"Don't worry I already ordered something. By next week we'll be husband and wife and you can relax."

"Thanks honey. Did you have any trouble with Misty?" Raivyn asked running her hand threw her long black hair.

"None, she was an angel," Jackson said with a smile. He only knew Raivyn for one week and liked her sweet smile, and her positive personality, but he was getting use to her sometime fiery temper.

**1 week later**

Raivyn waited for the music to start. Her lovely daughter was being cared for her by Jackson Gibbs. While Jethro and her went on three day honeymoon Abby and Ziva would take turns taking care of her, and Jackson would watch her while they were at work.

The music started and her time to walk down the aisle. She walked behind Lexia. She saw Gibbs standing up there next to the minster and smiled.

Smiling she had tears shimmer in her eyes. Taking the hand Gibbs gave with a loving smile. Everything seemed to hold still why they became husband and wife.

**NCIS**

The wedding reception was held at Raivyn's house. They drank wine and ate the cake. When Raivyn threw the bouquet which Ziva caught which made her blush, because she was setting down not even trying to catch it.

"Gibbs took off the garter from her well form leg. Throwing it to the bachelors. The garter was caught by Tony.

Everybody laughed knowing that Tony may never get married. They all danced open gifts and laughed, and Jackson had to admit he hasn't seen his son laugh in a long time.

Vance surprised everybody by giving Gibbs a key to a cabin and telling him to make the most of it.

"Gibbs and Raivyn danced she told him something that he should know, "Jethro, I should warn you. I don't believe divorce. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I plan to stay alive for a long time," Gibbs kissed her. They left a couple of hours later to enjoy a week alone together.

**Till next time**

**A/n I don't own NCIS even though I wish I did. Keep an eye for the next story Storm Gibbs and his lovely wife are going to have to deal with one of Gibbs's ex-girlfriend who wants him back.**


End file.
